Daughter Of Hades
by Lovablesh
Summary: When Victoria finds out she is the Daughter of Hades, the gods find out too. Everyone wants to either kill her or use her as a weapon in war. Will she escape?  Sounds lame... yeah... Please read though. Rated T just incase


"Your life could be worse." Kenny said suggestively, as he wiped his forehead off.

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically, and wacked him in the back with the flat side of my blade. I laughed and watched as it flipped back into its usual pen state.

"Ow, come on Tori." He said, groaning.

Oh, it might be a good idea to tell you about me. My name is Victoria Rodriguez, but im known as either Vicky or Tori. I have brown eyes, but when i'm mad they'll turn jet black. My curly brown hair goes down to about my shoulders and I have a dark, permanent scar on the back of my neck. I think my mom knows how I got it, but won't tell me. Luckily my hair covers it up. I like to read books, mostly the crime ones. It's cool to me to read about a murder. I am attached to bugs and enjoy working outside in the dirt. I excelled in Science... but only when we started working with dissection and how our bodies work after we're dead, blah blah.

My best friend is Kenny. He's a year older than me and he has these intense purple eyes that seem to see everything. He has dirty-blonde, shaggy hair, which he complains about almost all the time. He's really helpful, and shares a lot of the same interests as me.

My mother is Maria Rodriguez and she is a hardworking, and successful author. She pays for my dorm room next to my Private Middle School. She's very overprotective of me, yet lives in HollyWood while im stuck in New York. She rarely visits and I haven't physically seen her since a year ago. She's been extra-overprotective of me because just a years ago, I found out the truth.

Im a demigod. Do you know what that is? Yeah, half god half human. At first I thought she was joking but then she gave me this uber serious face that told me she wasn't lying. I'm not sure who my father is, he hasn't claimed me yet, but I hope it's soon. Kenny's a demigod too. He's the son of Dionysus, and the only reason Dionysus doesn't treat me like the other campers.

Anyways back to my life.

"Go make those strawberries grow, Fruit-Reviver." I teased and slipped my pen-sword into my jeans pocket. He mumbled something inaudible and gave me his usual devious grin before heading off. I went into the woods, hoping to do some last minute practice before my fight with Percy tonight.

Oh yeah Percy Jackson is like a second Chiron now. He helps all the new campers, like me, get better at their demigod duties or whatever you call it.

I was just a few miles in, and whacking at a straw dummy, when something hit me, like a burst of light, and threw my sword back into the camp. I blinked, waiting, and saw a chimera come out of the bushes. I grabbed a stick nearby, ready to attack, but the chimera just opened it's large mouth and the wood burned.

"Damn you need to brush your teeth." I muttered . I fell down, and closed my eyes, then opened them. I screamed because all of a sudden it's face was right in front of me. I could feel its hot breath on me, as it lunged for a final attack. I closed my eyes, my heart beating faster than a Nascar racecar.

Then I heard the clinging of swords, and a small chattering noise. I opened one eye, my heart still racing, and saw a dozen skeleton warriors attacking the chimera, who was backing away. I watched as the chimera ran away. The skeletons jumped back into the crack that had formed in the earth. When the last one was in, the two jagged sides met up, and the land was whole again.

Soon, Kenny was picking me up by one arm, and Percy by the other. Kenny was slightly gawking at something i couldn't see, because it was above my head, while Percy sighed, "Oh Gods."

I looked at them cluelessly. "What? What is it? Tell me!" They both kept quiet, so I turned to Percy, "TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" I yelled, authority ringing in my voice.

He blinked, "You've been claimed. You're the daughter of Hades."

' No wonder my mom moved to Hollywood.' I thought.

You'd think I'd be freaking out or something... Well I wasn't. I was perfectly fine with it. Daughter of the Lord of the Underworld? Sounded awesome to me. I could feel the dark sign fade away, leaving Percy and Kenny looking at me with expectant faces.

"What?" I asked them, stepping back.

"No, 'this cant be' or 'why didnt he claim me earlier'? No 'im a mistake' or 'Eugh.'?" Percy asked.

"No, because obviously it can be, he didnt claim me because im "illegal"" she used air quotes, "I sort of am a mistake, but a good one, and why would i say Eugh? I think its cool."

Kenny stepped forward and hugged me, making me blush deeply. "Thats the Tori I know." He said.

When he stepped back, Percy was smiling. I gave him a glare and he blinked, "Oh um Kenny lets go tell your father and Chiron and um take Tori with us." He said, "Unfortunately." He added under his breath.

I smiled and followed them into the camp, where archers stopped, and squinted at me. Satyrs hid from me, and naiads fled from me. It was kind of ironic. The daughter of the most grim man in the world was probably the happiest girl in the world. I smiled, thinking of the unmistakable irony.

As soon as we got to Chiron, he stepped up out of his wheel chair. I took a moment to remember that he was a centaur, then leaned my head up so I could see him clearly. Did I ever mention I hate the first week of summer camp at Camp Half-Blood ? It takes so long to remember that your no longer in the human world.

"Ah, Percy-"

"Kenny, son!" Mr. D interrupted, standing up with a grin. He looked at me, "And his friend Victoria." He then sourly looked at Percy, and his smile turned into a frown, "And you, Peter Johnson, whatever are you doing here?"

Percy sighed, "Victoria was claimed just now." He said.

I shifted my feet nervously. Usually I don't get nervous but if you were facing an immortal centaur and an immortal god and was about to tell them that a god broke an oath, you would be too.

"So?" Chiron asked, "Who is it?"

Percy, Kenny, and I all exchanged glances before blurting, "Hades" in unison.

"Well, well, now..." Mr. D murmured. I could see the violet rage in his eyes.

Chiron blinked, "Are you sure?" He asked. Kenny and Percy looked at each other, then back at Chiron. They opened their mouths then shut them again.

I stepped in, "Um sir- I was in the woods, hoping to get some more training before Percy and I fought and a chimera came-"

"WHAT?" Percy and Kenny yelled together, their mouths hanging open.

"And it was about to kill me, but then these skeleton soldiers came out of the ground and saved me. When they were done, and the chimera was gone, they went back into the ground and it sealed itself up." I continued.

Chiron sighed, "I see, i see, we will have to talk to Hades about this further sometime else but for now go back to your cabins. Victoria, I expect you to be moved into the Hades cabin by tonight. Gotta contact Nico...and...yes yes..." He started trailing off.

I nodded, and left quickly, hoping to lose Percy and Kenny, but they were quick.

"Why didnt you tell us?"

"I dont know, just go." I snapped in reply as I lugged my things to the Hades cabin. It looked cool and all, but I had to take a sigh before I stepped in. "And of course hes not here." I murmured before taking the bottom of one of the two bunks. The other bottom bunk belonged to Nico, of course. I looked at his dresser. A small figurine of our father, Hades, sat next to a picture of a smiling girl.

"That must be Bianca." I whispered, picking up the picture. I looked at it before setting it back down and started to clean the room.

"No need to do that. Victoria is it?" I heard an older voice ask.

I looked up to see Nico DiAngelo.

**Author's Note: Well... Everyone says im "such a good writer" and I love Percy Jackson... So yeah (:**

**Not sure where Im going with this though...**

**Lets see how it plays out...**


End file.
